


Capturing the Heart [a pokemon fanfiction] (boyxboy)

by ZanaBean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, I'm bored but I don't feel like doing anything, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Slash fanfiction, impaitent, yeah you, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaBean/pseuds/ZanaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has been captured. Captured by Giovanni. Ash had come so close to taking team rocket down, one more base, one more city. Giovanni however had had enough and was now keeping Ash in a locked room with no windows, concrete walls, single metal bed, in the basement. To top it off he had taken Ash's pokemon. Every day the same thing, Giovanni himself would come in and question Ash on the whereabouts of the masterball.</p><p>Complete OOCness and I'm changing ages cause AshxGiovanni doesn't work when they have a 20 year age gap.<br/>Ash is now 19 and Giovanni is 24<br/>Oh right Boy x Boy just so you know, if you don't like it then don't read it, thanks. Mild swearing maybe some smut or fluff scenes. All in all proceed with caution.<br/>This book goes further on Wattpad, go there and look for the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) Caught by a Mob Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is to explain my format of writing ok:  
> plain text like this is the narrator  
> "text like this is some one talking"  
> 'text like this is someone's thoughts'  
> *this is an action i will use this only in my notes*  
> (this is a side note if I really want to say something in the story, almost never happens)
> 
> there will be swearing and suggestive stuff, maybe even sex eventually but I'll warn you before hand. Enjoy.

Ash looked around the corner evaluating the situation, pikachu sat on his head getting his own look. Team Rocket was crawling all over the square, at this rate it would be impossible to get into the building. Ash cursed under his breath, so close but it would do him no good to get caught here. Waiting he continued to survey the area... waited... waited... there! No one was looking as Ash darted forward, he was faster than many because of how many times he had had to run from things. Pikachu jumped to the ground as Ash hit the wall hard stopping his forward motion. He was now at the side of the rocket building, still unable to get to the door. For some reason the grunts seemed more active today, like something big was going on.

Looking again ash saw his chance, pikachu got ready to run. Setting himself ash waited a second and then took off toward the door, only to have it open as he left his cover. Stepping out into the day with a few Rocket grunts following after them was Giovanni. Giovanni as in the leader of Viridian gym. Giovanni as in one of the most successful businessmen in the world. Giovanni as in the boss of Team Rocket.

'Shit.'

Ash tried to backpedal and get back to the wall, but it was too late. Giovanni's head instantly snapped in Ash's direction and in seconds grunts were giving chase. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he fled, both of them knowing that Pikachu couldn't keep up on his short legs.

'Dammit, dammit, I was so close.'

Anger at his own incompetence raced through Ash but he shoved it aside, right now getting away was more important. After a few minutes the chase almost grew a sort of rhythm.

Dodge. Turn. Run. Jump.

Dodge. Turn. Run. Jump.

Dodge. Turn. Run. Jump. Crash.

Ash ran headlong into a warm body. A tall, well muscled, fashionable suited, warm body. Falling back Ash landed hard and lay gasping looking up into the smug face of Giovanni, Pikachu fell and hit the ground fainting on impact. Ash pushed himself back still trying to get away as he flipped to his stomach and got to his feet reaching for Pikachu. He hadn't even taken a step When he felt a hand grip his collar tightly.

"Yeah I don't think so" came the smug reply to Ash's actions. Giovanni grabbed Ash's hands and held them behind his back, applying pressure to Ash's neck so he bent over. A grunt with Giovanni grabbed Pikachu, stuffing him into a rubber sac with air holes. Both of them were then dragged to a waiting van and Ash was shoved in the back after the rest of his pokemon were taken. As soon as he was released he sprang back toward the door but stopped dead almost instantly.

Giovanni and the grunt weren't alone anymore, they were now accompanied by a mean looking Nidoking and a smug looking Persian. The doors began closing and Ash knew he needed to decide now, if they got him inside the Rocket building he wouldn't be coming back out. With only one more looks at Giovanni's smug expectant face Ash gave up. Giovanni was not only expecting Ash to jump out, he was hoping for it, wishing for an excuse to unleash his pokemon's power. Ash sat down at the back of the van, the smug yet almost disappointed Giovanni being the last thing he saw before the doors slammed shut.

Ash consoled himself, it wouldn't be a long drive to the Rocket building and as soon as the doors opened he could jump out and run for it.

'What about Pikachu' He questioned himself. Sighing he gave up trying to run away, he knew that he would never leave Pikachu and unfortunately Giovanni would know that too. Ash leaned back against the cold metal of the van and brought his knees up to his chest, imagining the worst that could happen.

His morbid musings were cut off when the van came to an abrupt halt sending him spilling to the side. Instantly he was back on his feet. He listened as footsteps came to the back of the van and the doors were yanked open letting light spill in. Any hope of escaping Ash had still been clinging to instantly vaporized as he saw the crowd of grunts and pokemon, many of the pokemon being poison type. If Ash ran he would be killed in seconds. Moving only his eyes he found Giovanni near the back of the crowd talking to a few less grunt looking Rocket members.

Ash didn't get a chance to see anymore as a few grunts jumped into the van and dragged him out. Ash kicked half-heartedly as they dragged him to the building and walked him inside. As they went through the halls and rooms taking him Arceus knows where, every single person in the room stopped and watched. Some yelped, probably those Ash had beaten at some point. Others sneered, Probably those who had never come into contact with him. One certain trio gasped and stared, then started following the small procession down the hall. Ash rolled his eyes, 'no change there'. Not long after the grunts walked him to an elevator and upon entering told the trio to scram and do something useful. Before they could answer the door closed in their faces but Ash couldn't help noticing they seemed slightly worried. Watching the floor numbers it was obvious that they were taking Ash a few levels down, this puzzled him.

'I thought the labs and such were in the upper levels.'

However this was cleared up when, upon arriving, they walked him down a hallway and shoved him into a windowless concrete room that locked from the outside. In it was a simple metal bed with plain white sheets and a single flimsy pillow. In one corner was a toilet and sink, other than that the room was bare and lifeless.

Ash tried to throw himself back out the door but it was quickly shut and he simply ended up running into the door and falling back. He heard the lock click into place as he stood up again. He started pounding on the door shouting profanities and yelling about how proffesor oak or the elite four or the other dex-holders would come get him.

No one answered him.

Ash shouted louder.

Eventually his voice was hoarse and he walked to the bed, falling on it exhausted.

He was caught.

Ash Ketchum had been caught by a mob boss.


	2. 2) The Question

Ash woke up suddenly.

When did I fall asleep?

Ash suddenly became aware of a presence in the room. A presence sitting right by the bed. Ash shot up and was on his feet instantly. He whirled toward the presence and stared into the dead black eyes of Giovanni. Ash instinctively flinched away and took a step back, Giovanni sneer simply grew more smug. Ash scowled at him and opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a dry wheeze. Ash cleared his throat to know success and instead bent over coughing. Ash glanced up as a water bottle was held in front of his face, Giovanni's hand attached. Grabbing it and taking a quick drink before finally catching his breath and looking at Giovanni again.

The two young men stared at each other, figuring out the other. Giovanni's gaze smug, Ash's wary. Slowly Ash moved back to the bed sitting down at the end farthest from Giovanni. Taking another drink from the water bottle ash opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Giovanni.

"I want to know where the masterball is and I know you know" Giovanni said keeping the smug smile on his face, "if you tell us you are free to go and you will get Pikachu back, your other pokemon will go to a good cause, my cause" Giovanni finished

Ash stared at the Rocket boss for a few seconds before processing what he had said. "Wait, you want the masterball?" he questioned then realized the many reasons Giovanni could want it "why"?

Giovanni grinned and suddenly he seemed his age "I have a certain thing I want to catch and I simply want to be certain of my ability to catch it". Ash rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to get anywhere with questions and they both knew it. Ash figured he would get somewhere faster if he found the answers himself. He evaluated Giovanni. The twenty-four year old was dressed in one of his usual black suits with his equally black hair combed back and a smug smile plastered permanently on his lips. Ash was still wearing his blue jeans and black tee he'd chosen for the break in, however they had taken his hat and gloves and he was truly pissed.

Giovanni must have seen the stormy quality in Ash's brown eyes because he suddenly started laughing "no you can't have your hat back, you'll get it after you tell me where to find the masterball". Ash was shocked, it was like Giovanni had read his mind. Giovanni stood up "I don't think your going to tell me where it is today but I hope for your answer soon" he gave Ash a wolfish smile "Pikachu says hi".

Ash ran at him but was far to late. He stopped at the already locked door and hit it again, instantly regretting it. He pulled away from the door cursing loudly and looked at his hands. The sides were one huge dark purple bruise that continued part of the way up his arm. After letting himself recover Ash started slamming his palm against the door hoping against hope that someone would let him out.

His shrieks were flimsy at best and it took only a few minutes for him to give up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three days.

That's how long it went on before anything but the size of Ash's bruises changed. Giovanni's presence woke Ash up and he asked the question that Ash refused to answer, then he would leave throwing a taunt connected with Pikachu or one of his other pokemon over his shoulder. Ash hit the door for a few minutes and collected new bruises and then he occupied himself with anything he could think of.

It wasn't like Ash had just blatantly refused Giovanni either, no he had thought long about it. However after careful consideration it became obvious that the cons outweighed the pros. Yes Ash might get Pikachu and his hat back and be able to leave, if Giovanni kept his word, but then Giovanni could catch virtually any pokemon he wanted and use it anyway he wanted. Ash had even thought of giving them a fake place but that wouldn't work either. They would, of course, check and make sure it was there first and if he was wrong they might hurt Pikachu.

Then the real problem came, Ash wasn't exactly sure where the masterball was to begin with. Of course he had a good idea of the most likely place but he couldn't be certain, and if he was wrong they might hurt his pokemon. No matter what he thought of it always came down to, they might hurt his pokemon.

Damn

There was nothing he could do but keep thinking, and most of his thoughts ended the same way. If he didn't get out of here someone would get hurt and that someone wouldn't be Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> So I'm just transitioning all this from wattpad right now. Sorry if this chapter is soooo short, I couldn't write more without going into the next chapter and then it would have been too long. Anywho, what do you think, Killing it~. So comment, read, love chocolate, you know what I mean. *electric slides out* Bye~.


	3. 3) Nightmares

Ash sighed, once again nothing had been accomplished. He hadn't found a brilliant plan of escape, Pikachu was still Arceus knows where, and his hat was still with Giovanni. Ash fell onto the bed exhausted in spite of the lack of achievement, it was probably because the bed was so damn uncomfortable. No it was because Ash was too worried, but sleep had caught up with him as easily as Giovanni had. Ash tried and failed to fight it off and was slowly pulled into the dark void of sleep. 'Dream' 'I'm in a dream, I think' Ash looked around but there was nothing to see it was blacker than pitch. So like any dreamer he started walking in any direction that he wished. Soon after he started hearing echoes, far away and undecipherable. They got closer. And Closer. And Closer. Until Ash knew exactly what they were. The pained cries of his pokemon echoed through the darkness and hurt far worse than his mangled hands ever would. He started yelling into the darkness about how he would save them, just to hold on a bit longer, that he would get back at Giovanni. He then heard an answering echo. It's not Giovanni's fault Ash. It's yours. Ash stopped dead in his tracks shaking his head wishing the dream to change but it didn't the echo swarmed around him trapping him in a blanket of hurt and betrayal. Ash shoved his hands over his ears and fell to his knees screaming for it to stop but it continued relentlessly. Until a yellow mouse appeared a few feet away, then the echo vanished as if it had never been. Pikachu crept closer to Ash and Ash gathered Pikachu into his arms saying how sorry he was, how he wished he could change it. Then Ash felt a shock go up his arms pain swiftly following. Ash choked on his words as he pulled Pikachu back and looked at his face. Hate. Pikachu held only hate in his eyes as he looked at Ash. Then the pain came again only this time the source was clear. Pikachu shocked Ash, again, and again. Ash screamed as the pain raced through him unable to hold it back. He dropped Pikachu and tried to scramble away but it was so hard there was so much pain. Finally Ash got to his feet and he started running through the black, but no matter what he did he couldn't escape Pikachu. In fact Pikachu got closer and closer. Then Ash saw it, refuge. A light up ahead that seemed more promising than anything else drew Ash to it. He ran harder than ever and suddenly he was there. And he wished he wasn't. It was a pit that seemed to have no end, and Ash was right at the edge. And Pikachu was right behind him. Ash felt one more jolt as the mouse shocked him. The spasm caused by electricity made him tilt, and lose his balance. He wobbled on the edge for a moment that seemed like forever, so close to steady ground and equally close to open air. Pikachu however gave him no choice. A single quick attack to the gut instantly sent him plummeting to the unknown depths to be eternally falling through a black space. Ash woke to a loud, hoarse scream that he recognized as his own. He closed his mouth cutting off the fearful sound as he sat in the bed panting. He barely had time to register the pounding steps and the sound of the lock on the outside of the room before the door was flung open and Giovanni himself ran in. The Rocket leader instantly did a 360, surveying every corner of the room before giving his attention to the still shaking Ash. Slowly Giovanni walked over to the bed and reached a hand out grabbing Ash's shoulder, leaning so that they were eye level he asked "what happened"? Ash flinched simply remembering the dream, Giovanni grip tightened minutely. When Ash didn't answer him Giovanni turned Ash so he was looking him in the eye "I asked what happened". There was a hint of impatience in his voice but for the most part it was completely blank, to match his expression. That seemed to snap Ash out of it and he shook his head before giving Giovanni a shaky answer "Nothing, I'm fine". Giovanni squinted at Ash clearly not buying it, Ash was still breathing hard and his hands were shaking and twitching erratically almost like... 'Oh...' Giovanni felt confident in his conclusion. Ash had probably had a dream about vengeful pokemon and for a trainer of his type that would be terrifying. He sighed and let go of Ash, the younger trainer seemed startled by the blatant show of emotions. Giovanni grabbed Ash's tossed covers from the floor and threw them back on the bed "get some sleep". He then turned his back to the raven haired boy and walked out of the room plans spinning through his head as they always did. Ash watched him go before laying down and pulling the covers over his head like they would protect him. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The next day the two resumed the daily routine like nothing had happened, everything went the usual way, except that the nightmares came again. And again. Two more days went like that, little sleep, nightmares, Giovanni's question, knew bruises. Repeat. The nightmares got worse, on the third day Ash tried anything he could to make the day last longer dreading the mere thought of night. Giovanni caught on. The most obvious sign was that Ash seemed to be dragging out there conversation. Heading off on bunnery trails on his own, though that could have been the exhaustion taking over. However eventually Giovanni got up to leave and he kept his eye an Ash as he moved to the door ready for Ash to spring at him. Ash didn't even twitch. Giovanni put his hand on the door still watching. Still no sign that Ash had noticed. Giovanni watched the younger boy for a few moments before Ash got fed up with it. "If your going to leave then leave already" He growled glaring up at the young businessman who seemed surprised at his sudden outburst. Giovanni let go of the door and moved back toward Ash "if you must know I was actually considering what to do with your pikachu". Ash's eyes shot to Giovanni's and for the first time that day Giovanni saw just how tired Ash was, but even his weariness couldn't hide the fear over what Giovanni had said. He Leaned against the wall still turned toward Ash "you see your pikachu has become quite a handful, it seems he misses you and because of such he's causing quite the commotion". He gauged Ash's reaction and noticed a mix of pride and fear on his face. "I have enough problems without having to deal with your pikachu, like Jesse and James, they have no idea what to do now so their constantly pestering me" Giovanni scowled as he said this and his scowl only deepened when Ash chuckled. Giovanni brought the conversation to his point "I think it would be to both of our benefit if you got to keep Pikachu with you in here in exchange for at least a little more help finding the masterball" finished Giovanni with his trademark smug smile. Ash stared at him for a moment a storm of emotions playing across his unguarded face, the one that one out was wariness. "Why" asked the teen. Giovanni shrugged "as I said I'm swamped with work, both Rocket and business related, and I don't need to be worrying over minor things like whether an electric mouse is going to bust through the door while I'm sealing a deal". Ash thought it over but Giovanni could tell that his sleep deprived brain wasn't up for the task, he could practically see the gears turning. Giovanni sighed "if you can control the damn pikachu then you can have your hat back". Ash looked at Giovanni "yes". Giovanni nodded "of course there are rules, like if you shock anyone then both pokemon and head gear get taken away but other than that pikachu should be fine being held in here". With a final nod Giovanni walked to the door throwing a last remark over his shoulder "you'll be saying hi to Pikachu soon". Ash smiled, there was the taunt. The reason why every day he had hit the door, and this time he was slightly relieved to hear it. Then Ash's smile faded as he remembered his dream, maybe him and Pikachu locked in the same room wasn't a good idea. Ash shook his head, no of course it was a great idea. He sighed, there was nothing left to do but find out. AN OMG long chapter. WOW I've done three chapters in just over twelve hours. Well whateva it's like 3:00am so I'm going to bed before my hallucinations get worse... oh hello purple monkey, whatever. Well comment, read, eat a red banana, you know what I mean. *peels away* Bye.


	4. HEADS UP

Hey guys!

I just got back on here and saw that people have been reading my story (WOW). I thought it was only fair to tell you guys.

I'm not going to be publishing this story on Archive anymore. I started the story on Wattpad and I'm gonna stay on there for this one. If you want to read the story (which I am still writing) then you can go here.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/37544113-capturing-the-heart-a-pokemon-fanfiction-boyxboy

Thank you all for reading. I hope that the story continues to catch your attention. If you message me or comment on Wattpad I try my hardest to respond. Again thank you, I love you guys. XD

**Author's Note:**

> AN
> 
> OMG what's gonna happen!? Well I don't know either so we'll have to wait and find out. Tell me what you think I'm trying a new style of writing and such. FYI Ash is going to be smarter then in the Anime and he's going to be a bit quieter, Giovanni's gonna stay the same for now. So read, comment, love dragons, you know what I mean. *skips away* Bye.


End file.
